Foreplay
by Emeline Pigott
Summary: series of oneshots. all slash or femmeslash! New chapter now up! Sammy's AWOL.
1. Cadence

_**Cadence**_

* * *

_Warnings: slash&femmeslash∧ some dark content._

* * *

Together.

They were like the perfect song, every movement fluid, all actions in sync. They were polar opposites and knew the other's every thought. In each other they found balance.

Everything perfect. Together.

One step forward when they are together. Synced. They can do anything.

They can win.

But happily ever after doesn't exist in War.

Demons back the higest bidder. Bela can relate to this, its been her life. This time though the highest bidder means she dies. So she's going to fight with the good guys even though, hell, they all know its a losing battle.

Balance is gone.

Two steps back.

Ruby kisses her. "Stay safe." She whispers to Bela, "I'm sorry."

She doesn't know what 'sorry' means. She can only stand there and wait, watch for the ending. Maybe they'll win.

Rising.

The anti-christ is dead.

Sam Winchester is dead.

They win.

Momentary.

Final.

No one celebrates the wins in war, because win is nothing more than loss. Ruby knows that, its why she did what had to be done.

They were never going to win. Sam Winchester would turn evil. At least now they had a fighting chance of survival.

Falling.

She didn't think that Dean would forgive it. Ruby was a fighter though, and it had to be done. She runs back.

One kiss between lovers.

Do they deserve it? He doesn't think so, he didn't get one. His brother was too busy choking on his own blood. Slit throats don't leave chances for goodbye.

They lose.

"It had to be done." Ruby turns to look at Dean, trying to make it known she's stating a fact. Still, her voice cracks slightly, knowing what's coming.

He pushes the knife, her knife, through her chest, right into her heart; twists it roughly. She had to have known it was coming, she dropped the knife by the blood-soaked body. She knows she deserves it, he thinks. It needs no justification, she killed his brother, his lover, his everything.

Maybe it will feel the same to her as it does to him.

Bela clutches at her body as it falls to the ground.

"Had to be done." He echoed his voice lifeless. Maybe she'll kill him, be the last one standing. He certainly doesn't want to be.

Like falling into an abyss of darkness and nothingness.


	2. eight dollar hookers

**Eight Dollar Hookers & Fourteen Year Old Hormones**

**_Warnings: Not quite wee!cest…umm…teen!cest, I 'spose. Smutty smutty smutty!!_**

* * *

_Fucking Hicksville…_

He could list the things he hated about nowhereworthshit, Montana until the tenth Thursday of whenever, _forever_.

But no, because he didn't give a damn. He didn't give a flying fuck that some white trash whore had her tongue so far up his brother's ass she was probably licking his prostate. Even though his fourteen year old hormones wanted to bend his brother over the hood of the pretty pretty Impala and do the same damn thing.

If Dean wanted to let some eight dollar hooker, fuck him into oblivion and give him Chlamydia then whatever, fuckhim.He didn't give a damn that he was hard as a goddamn rock and that the zipper on his jeans was digging into his cock painfully, Dean wasn't going to win, because he didn't give a damn."Jesus!" Sam swore aloud as the so-not-pretty blonde whore's hand reached around and wrapped around his brother's dick. Fucking Dean! Fucking Dean had turned him into a goddamn voyeur all because he told his brother to hold the fuck on for ten fucking minutes and let him finish his paper on the fucking Great Gatsby.Fucking Dean. Fucking Daisy. Fucking whore (who was looking more and more like that bitch Daisy the more he watched them). Fucking Dean…He was going to fuck Dean into the ground once this was over.

Dean had thought that there would be no damn way he'd be able to contain his laughter when he'd pulled blonde whoever into the crap ass trailer they were currently residing in and caught Sam's dirty glance as he left the trailer slamming the door shut in his usual pissy nature.

He thought he was going to come on the pure principle watching his brother watch him as blondewhateverhernamewas worked his hole open with her tongue, her sharp nose grinding against the crease of his ass…_Jesus!_ Sam was such a whore for watching_._ In between the waves of fucking pleasure he wondered how goddamn long he'd have to screw around with this whore before Sam stopped bitching and arguing with himself, and came in here and fucked him like the good little slut he was.

"Little bitch." Dean mumbled, feeling his breath catch in his throat as her tongue brushed over his prostate once more. _JesusFuckingChrist…_

--

As soon as DaisyWhore peeled out of the yard in some junker Chevy pickup, Sam took a deep breath, and went back inside the trailer, still hard as fuck, and planning to do something about it.

Dean was perched on the edge of the table, mock-tidying himself up, and waiting for Sam to do something, anything. He feigned complete fucking innocence as Sam looked at him, eyes blown with lust and a more than obvious bulge in his pants.

"Hey there Sammy." Dean grinned.

It only pissed Sam off more, "You're such a fucking slut, Dean."

"Fuck you SammyBoy."

"No," Sam said primly, "I'm going to fuck _you_." Sam grabbed his brother and bent him over the table roughly. Dean was going to have marks tomorrow, and Sam grinned at the thought…Dean would be marked by him. Owned.

Dean felt his elbow smack against the table somewhat painfully and swore. "Fuck! Sammy,"

"Shut the fuck up, Dean." Sam ordered. "Take off your goddamn pants."

Dean complied, and Sam disappeared.

When he returned, he had lube in hand and Dean was standing bare assed and looking back at him with that smug ass grin.

He stripped in record time and would have came at the sight of Dean standing there like that, if not for sheer determination to fuck his brother into that table and show him who the fuck it was that he belonged to.

Sam bent him back over the table, and caught Dean muttering something.

"What was that, Dean?"

"I said," Dean said a little more articulately shifting so that his face was no longer smashed against the table. "You got some serious kink in you Sammy."

Sam smirked, and kicked his brother's feet farther apart. He leaned in closer to Dean's ear, and whispered, "You have no idea, big brother."

Even though he'd just been fucked into oblivion by that over-priced slut, he was getting hard, and all he wanted was to feel Sam's hand on his dick._ Thankfuckinggod_, dad was in the middle of a hunt who knew the fuck where and wouldn't be home for days.

Two years now, and Sam was a fucking pro compared to most boys who barely knew the difference between pussy and an anus, and fuck it all but they both knew it.

Sam coated his hand with the cold, wet lube and slipped one finger into his brother's hole; grinning, as Dean's ass clenched around it. He quickly added in a second, and then third finger, not too worried about stretching him too much because that whore had fucked him good. Besides, Dean liked it rough and Sam liked to see him squirm.

Dean writhed against the table, as Sam's fingers brushed against his prostate and swore, "Fuck! Sammy…"

Sam grinned, and reached his other hand around graze his brother's cock. He felt Dean seize up, clenching hard around the fingers buried in his ass. His hand slid upwards to massage his brother's balls and Dean thought he'd fucking die.

"Just, fuck me, you motherfucker." Dean swore, god, so this was his fucking punishment?

"That, Dean, I believe would be you." Sam said, pulling his fingers from his brother's ass with a pop, and Dean moaned at the emptiness. "That whore was fucking ancient."

Dean groaned, and nodded his head, prepared to agree with fucking anything Sam said. Sam could tell him to die his hair pink, put on a miniskirt, and walk down the fucking street like that and he would if it got him any closer to having Sam inside him.

"A whore. She was a fucking whore." Dean managed, "Sam…" He begged.

Sam covered his dick in lube and positioned himself at Dean's whole, thrusting in with one quick, swift motion.

"No..more…whores." Sam managed, staying still for the moment.

"Nomorewhorenomorewhores…_Jesus_, Sammy, just _move_." Dean begged, completely submissive to his little brother

Sam pulled out of Dean, changing the angle so that he'd be sure to hit his brother's prostate and then thrust back in until he was balls deep. He repeated this, their moans and swearing, and groaning all coming in unison.

When Sam knew he was about to come--and he was proud to have held out so long, teenage hormones were a bitch--he grabbed Dean's dick and jacked it roughly, using only pre-cum and sweat for lube.

When he came, Sam bit down, _hard_, on Dean's shoulder, marking him.

This time, Dean was his bitch.


	3. scruples

_**Scruples**_

* * *

_Warnings: ruby&bela. FEMMESLASH. some language too. Explicit femmeslash, and it just so happens this was my first go at it. practice for my creative writing class...because apparently i don't write sex well... _

* * *

_  
_  
Ruby's a demon trying to blend in, to not be evil, to subdue the urge to give into it all. To give into her nature.

Bela has no such scruples. She gave in to the evil around her a long time ago.

When Bela's near her though…Ruby can't help herself.

It was supposed to be a quick job. Get the Colt, scare the girl enough to keep her away from Sam and Dean, and get out. Just because she was a demon playing on the good guys' side didn't mean her plate wasn't full with things to do.

Getting the gun back was easy. Bela was easy to manipulate when she was in the throes of her third orgasm begging Ruby to fuck her, to just, god! Just make her come again.

"Where is it?" Her voice was rough, and so were her hands, digging, twisting, bringing her to the edge and holding her there…waiting for the reply.

Bela panted, Ruby had practically her entire hand in her cunt and god, Bela had never done multiples before.

Ruby's hand tightened around her throat.

Bela liked it, it brought her closer, and closer to the edge. She's always gotten off on pain.

"Where. Is. It?"

"In the closet." She gasped, her hips thrusting furiously against Ruby's fingers.

Ruby pulled her fingers out.

Bela gasped at the emptiness. "You bitch." She gasped, her voice cracking, her throat raw.

Ruby was back with the gun in seconds. It was real, she was satisfied. She should leave. But she can't. She wants to hear Bela screaming her name.

She slips her fingers back in, twisting and rubbing, and hitting every nerve, Bela was screaming and begging, clawing at any part of Ruby she could reach, dying for the release.

With a couple expert twists of her fingers, Bela came.

Bela thought, maybe if this was what would happen everytime she screwed over the Winchester, maybe she should do it more often.

"You screw with my plans again," Ruby said, "And I won't fuck you." Her eyes flashed black, "I'll kill you."

Or maybe not.


	4. my angel

_**

* * *

**_

My Angel

_**Warnings: Slash. Slash. **__**Slash**__**. Set in season one and written from Dean's point of view.**_

* * *

When you left for Stanford you broke my heart. I was shattered Sammy. I did anything, _anything _I could think of to try and block out the pain. It hurt so bad sometimes that I just wanted to die. I threw myself into hunting, and when dad and I weren't out some evil son-of-a-bitch I was numbing the pain with alcohol.

Dad and I drove down to Stanford at least once a month to check on you, make sure that you were all right, and you never knew it. Dad never knew this but I went up there alone to check on you too. I tried to get up there at least once a week depending on what we were hunting; when I was hunting alone I always took some time out to check up on you. Man, you have no idea how many times I almost got out of the impala to talk to you. God! I must have almost done it a hundred times but I couldn't, I just couldn't.

And then there was Jessica. Until I saw you with her I thought I had it all back together. But man, I saw her with you and there you guys were laughing and flirting and—and...Right there, my heart just split right back open. I didn't think that I'd ever be okay again.

**--**

When dad disappeared and I went to Stanford to come and get you I was so scared, and angry but also relieved. I was worried about you everyday that you were gone. I was scared to death that something awful would happen to you and I wouldn't be there to protect you from it. I was unbelievably angry with you too, for deserting me, and as soon as I saw you it replaced the pain I had been feeling for so long. When you weren't going to come and help me look for dad...man, I nearly popped you across the back of the head. What the hell were you thinking? Us, we're all that we got; and you and dad seem to forget that but I wanted us together, all of us—like it used to be. I promised myself that this time it would be different; I buried my feelings down deep and swore that we wouldn't start this back up again.

I couldn't go through that again; having you, losing you—or worse the rejection of you telling me that you didn't want me. That what we had was al just some cosmic mistake. I'd rather have the demon gauge my eyes out with a dull knife than go through that kind of pain again.

**--**

As we spent more and more time together crammed into the impala and into those tiny motel rooms, Sammy, my resolve just started crumbling under those looks that you gave me and all that innuendo...when you walked around in that damn towel I just wanted to throw you down on that bed and make you _beg_.

I'd almost lost you a dozen times when we were out there hunting, and it was building on me, as much as it hurt me to have you disappear off to Stanford and leave me alone the thought of losing you hurt even more. And then I almost killed myself frying that freakin' rawhead and the thought of being without you became a very real possibility. But you didn't give up on me Sammy; you never gave up on me.

After I got out of that hospital you had to half carry my sorry ass into that motel room. I tried to cover all the pain and seriousness up with my usual bravado. You saw right through it though and after you yelled at me, I saw it in your eyes—you were still in love with me too.

"_Dude, I'm not gonna die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even that hot." I scoffed limping into the room, Sam half holding me up. "I mean, really, if I have to kick the bucket they could at least give me some hot girls and good food."_

_Sam practically dropped me onto the closest bed and with daggers in his eyes, he exploded everything flowing out in one fell swoop._

"_Dean! Stop it, god! Please, stop it."_

_Sammy was practically in tears and I felt the pull of guilt in my stomach for causing him any type of pain. I loved him, and knowing that my words were hurting him...it killed me._

"_Sammy, I-I'm sorry." I finally choked out._

"_I don't know why you have to joke about this." Sam said on the edge of tears. "It's not funny, I'm scared Dean; I don't want to lose you. I love you Dean."_

That night it was like the last few years never existed. We slept together, side by side, our hands and bodies entwined—the way we used to be.


	5. AWOL

_**

* * *

**_

AWOL

* * *

_**  
**_  
Warnings: _First of, contains WINCEST! _

_As usual Sam has to do all of the research, Dean is interested when he comes across a phrase he isn't familiar with.__  
_

Sam was researching the case of a soldier who had been found dead in the Appalachian Mountains . And, as per usual Dean was about as helpful as a root canal.

"He was AWOL." Sam said, as he looked over the article on his laptop.

"He was what?" Dean asked, looking over his brother's shoulder.

"AWOL."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Away from position without permission." Sam said.

Dean chuckled, "That's dirty. You know you're AWOL."

"Huh?" Sam said, engrossed in his research, not seeing where his brother was going.

"Away from…what was it again?"

"Away from position without permission." Sam said not looking up from his laptop to see his brother now sprawled out on the bed half-naked.

"Yeah…you know Sammy…you're AWOL."

"Huh?"

"Well…the way I see it there is a certain position you should be in and I haven't given you permission to not be in that position."

Sam looked over to see what his brother was talking about and saw his brother, sprawled across his bed with a fuck-me grin.

"C'mon Sammy…you wouldn't want to be AWOL, would you. It doesn't sound good. I don't think its good, and my Sammy doesn't break the rules."

Sam shut his laptop and stripped in record speed.

* * *


End file.
